The snake and the raven
by Londish
Summary: Gwen é uma rapariga que sempre se preocupou com os outros, até demais! O que é que se passará se ela se começasse a preocupar com o arrogante Draco Malfoy? História passasse a partir do Príncipe Misterioso para a frente.
1. Chapter 1

Esta é a minha 1º fanfic relacionada com o mundo de Harry Potter. E também, é a primeira vez que crio uma OC!  
>Espero que gostem!<p>

Disclaimer: Todo o elenco e personagens da Saga de Harry Potter pertencem, exclusivamente, à J.! Tirando eles, o resto é tudo meu! *insert evil laugh*

* * *

><p>Nunca as gotas de chuva pareceram tão interessantes. As corridas que faziam nos vidros das janelas eram entretenimento para a jovem que estava sentada junto à janela do quarto. Fixava as gotas de chuva que batiam fortemente no vidro. No andar de baixo, conseguia ouvir o seu pai a ressonar. Devia ter adormecido enquanto lia o jornal. Deu um pequeno sorriso.<p>

Ali estava ela. Gwen, a única e a própria. Os cabelos ondulados, meio acastanhados, meio loiros, caiam-lhe até ao meio das costas, a franja estava presa num gancho simples do lado direito da cabeça; os olhos aveludados, numa mistura estranha de verde e castanho, pareciam perdidos no nevoeiro; o rosto apoiado nas duas mãos.

Estava aborrecida. Não podia utilizar a vassoura nem a magia fora de Hogwarts; já tinha lido e relido milhares de vezes os seus livros de anos anteriores e deste ano, numa tentativa de superar o aborrecimento; também já tinha escrito várias vezes aos seus amigos, mas quase sempre sem resposta.

'_Pergunto-me como será este ano lá?'_, pensou ela.

Gwen estava no seu sexto ano na escola de magia e feitiçaria de Hogwarts, a escola mais privilegiada de todos os tempos. Não ficou admirada por ter sido seleccionada para os Ravenclaw no seu primeiro ano, já era coisa de família. A sua mãe também tinha sido seleccionada para a mesma casa e a sua avó também, e por aí adiante na linha feminina. Mas por outro lado, o seu pai passou os seus sete anos de aprendizagem nos Gryffindor.

'_Como seria se eu tivesse entrado nos Gryffindor e não nos Ravenclaw?'_, esboçou outro pequeno sorriso.

Ela adorava os seus companheiros, nunca iria pôr isso em causa. A sua melhor amiga, Annabelle, também estava na mesma casa. Mas como seriam as coisas se ela tivesse sido _diferente_?

Voltou a pensar em como seria este ano. Tinha a certeza que Harry Potter e os seus, mirabolantes, amigos conseguiriam meter-se em outra enrascada como os anos anteriores. Apesar de nunca ter falado com o Potter, sabia que ele era uma pessoa de bem, tal como os seus companheiros. Ela sempre conseguia ver o melhor das pessoas, mesmo que os outros não o conseguissem. Mais uma vez, perguntou-se o que estava a fazer nos Ravenclaw. Tinha herdado o feitio e alguns traços físicos da mãe.

O relógio digital marcou as três da manhã. Deveria dormir um bocado. Daqui a pouco tempo iria apanhar o Expresso de Hogwarts, às onze horas da manhã em ponto. Mas o problema é que não conseguia dormir. Estava demasiado aborrecida e ansiosa para o fazer, uma combinação estranha.

A sua atenção desprendeu-se das gotas de chuva na sua janela. Levantou-se e caminhou até à porta do seu quarto, pegando num casaco. Quem é que pensaria que estaria assim tanto frio no primeiro dia de Setembro? Raios ao tempo londrino!

- Pai, estás a dormir? – Perguntou ela, na esperança que o seu pai respondesse.

E ele, respondeu! Com um grunhido, mas respondeu!

Ela não conteve a pequena gargalhada. O seu pai trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, como secretário de um Ministro qualquer, era um pouco complicado decorar nomes difíceis de prenunciar. Chegava a casa sempre cansado, mas sempre com um sorriso nos lábios e, Gwen, admirava-o por isso.

- Pai, é melhor ires deitar-te na cama. Daqui a pouco, acordas e ficas com dores nas costas. – Desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho e parou quando chegou junto ao pai, deitado no sofá bege. – E tu sabes como ficas quando tens dores de costas.

- Já vou… vai andando, Agnes…

Gwen sentou-se no chão, de pernas cruzadas, a fixar o pai. Ela não podia negar que o seu pai não era atraente, porque o era. O cabelo loiro, a cair-lhe pela testa, uma vez acordado, tapar-lhe-ia os olhos verdes. Como a maioria dos homens nas casas dos quarenta, ele deveria já possuir uma barriga que impusesse respeito, mas ele era uma excepção. Os sapatos postos, cuidadosamente, ao lado do sofá, juntamente com a pasta castanha escura. A capa dourada repousava numa poltrona, juntamente com a gravata e o chapéu.

- Não é a mãe. Sou eu, a Gwen. – Passou os dedos finos e suaves pela pele alva do pai. – E tens mesmo de te ir deitar. Eu ajudo-te.

A contra vontade, o senhor lá teve que ir para o quarto, com a ajuda da filha.

Depois de o ter aconchegado e verificado que estava tudo em ordem, confirmou que ainda não tinha sono nenhum. Bem…

'_Se calhar, é melhor limpar um pouco a casa e deixar alguma coisa já preparada para o jantar de amanhã.'_, pensara ela.

Desceu novamente as escadas para o _hall_ de entrada e depois foi para a cozinha, a divisão mais fria da casa. Começou por tirar algumas coisas das prateleiras e a acender o fogão. Se fosse outra pessoa, usaria a magia para fazer tudo isto, mas como a sua mãe lhe ensinara quando era nova _'nunca uses a magia para coisas que tu consegues fazer'_ e ela seguia o conselho da mãe.

Preparou alguns ovos e _bacon_, para a manhã, que se aproximava. Depois começou a preparar um refogado que serviria de base para o jantar do pai.

- Agora, só deixar um bocadinho e depois conservar… - Ela falava consigo mesma.

Após um bom tempo entre tachos e panelas, Gwen, viu que já era quase de madrugada. E continuava sem sono. Dormiria que nem uma pedra no comboio. Ao acabar de organizar tudo, pegou nas coisas que o pai tinha deixado na poltrona e pendurou-as no vestiário. Vasculhou uma prateleira cheia de álbuns antigos, cheios de memórias, até que tirou um com uma capa carmesim, com retoques dourados.

'_Talvez assim consiga ganhar algum sono…'_

Acomodou-se na poltrona e abriu o álbum, parando logo na primeira página.

Na imagem, estavam três pessoas que se movimentavam cheias de ânimo e felicidade. O pai, ela e a mãe. O seu pai tinha o mesmo aspecto que tem hoje em dia, talvez com um bocadinho menos de rugas, os cabelos brancos conseguiam ser disfarçados pelos cabelos loiros que brilhavam. Usava um pólo azul-escuro e umas calças _jeans_, tinha um ar informal, ao contrário do actual. Gwen deveria ter os seus três anos de idade, quando a foto tinha sido _tirada_. Com o sorriso que uma criança tem, mirava atentamente os pais. Com um vestido de verão e umas sandálias, o seu dia estava feito. Agora…a sua mãe. Como era complicado ver imagens da mãe.

'_Tu não sabes como tenho saudades tuas, mãe…tudo teria sido mais fácil, contigo aqui.'_

Uma senhora com os seus trinta e pouquíssimos anos de idade, acenava alegremente para ela. A camisa amarela clara, contrastava com os seus traços, e as calças de ganga as suas pernas. Os cabelos castanho claros e quase lisos, com algumas ondulações, brincavam com o vento. O sorriso perfeito, que mantinha na foto…

Gwen retribuiu o sorriso, por mais difícil que tivesse sido. A sua mãe tinha morrido devido a uma maldição lançada sobre ela. Naquela altura, o Quem Nós Sabemos, já tinha fama de ter desaparecido, mas os seus seguidores mantiveram-se fiéis, pelo menos, alguns deles. Embora uns tenham afirmado que estavam sob influência de uma maldição, outros queriam simplesmente poder. Esse poder era-lhes reconhecido através da morte. Os Devoradores da Morte, assim eles se proclamavam. Nunca soubera detalhes sobre a morte da mãe, apenas sabia que tinham sido os seguidores do Quem Nós Sabemos que tinham posto um fim à sua vida.

A rapariga lançou mais um olhar à mãe, como era parecida com ela. Os seus avós paternais sempre tinham dito que era uma cópia exacta de Agnes, ela apenas sorria com o elogio.

Suspirou e fechou o álbum de fotografias, colocando-o na pequena mesa de centro.

- É melhor ir beber um chá, para me acalmar.

Levantou-se da poltrona e foi de novo para a cozinha. Lá fez uma infusão de ervas e ferveu a água. Tinha aprendido alguns truques de cozinha com uns amigos da Hufflepuff. Depois de a água ferver e as ervas misturadas, pôs o chá numa caneca e foi para o quarto.

Ao subir as escadas, conseguia ouvir o seu pai a falar entre sonhos. Falava apenas palavras soltas, como 'pena', 'coruja', 'sapos de chocolate', 'fantasmas' e 'devolve-me o meu chocolate, sua ave de pouco miolo!'

Gwen deu uma pequena gargalhada e entrou no seu quarto.

- Não o oiças, Jinx. Eu sei que as corujas são aves bastante inteligentes.

Sentou-se na cadeira em frente a uma enorme gaiola com uma coruja negra lá dentro. Deu um gole no líquido a ferver, arrependendo-se.

- Auch! Queimei-me… - Disse, passando os dedos pelos lábios. – Tenho a certeza que se tivesses polegares e lábios não farias uma coisa assim, não é, Jinx?

A coruja negra, apenas piou como resposta. Gwen entendeu isso como um _'completamente' _da parte dela.

- Parece que vamos ter outra directa. – Suspirou. – Eu até podia arrumar as coisas, mas já o fiz pelo menos uma centena de vezes, sem exagerar.

Posou a caneca no tampo da secretária e olhou para a coruja atentamente, pondo as mãos como suporte do queixo.

- Sabes que hoje é o meu aniversário, Jinx? Claro que sabes, estás comigo desde que comecei em Hogwarts, foi uma pergunta estúpida. Mas sabes qual foi o melhor presente que me deram até hoje? Não sabes, pois não? Então, eu digo-te. Foi isto.

Tirou de dentro da camisola um fio de prata com um anel do mesmo metal. Um anel simples, apenas com 'Sempre contigo' gravado na parte interior.

- Foi a minha mãe que me deu no último aniversário que passou comigo. – Brincou com o anel, enquanto o olhava com um sorriso. – Pergunto-me se ela me está a ver agora.

O relógio digital na sua mesinha de cabeceira deu as cinco da manhã. Já faltou mais, pensou ela.

- Espero não te estar a aborrecer. – Guardou de novo o fio com o anel dentro da camisola, junto ao peito. – Não quero que adormeças com a minha conversa enfadonha. – Sorria.

Jinx apenas piou em resposta. Ao menos tinha uma resposta da sua coruja. Quanto aos seus amigos, apenas Annabelle lhe respondia às cartas. Mas deixou de o fazer há duas semanas. Talvez estivesse ocupada. Seja qual fosse a razão, sabia que tinha de ser uma boa razão.

- Já te disse que estou desejosa de voltar para Hogwarts? Lá tudo é mais divertido e mexido. Além disso, posso usar a minha nova vassoura. O pai comprou-a ontem, como presente adiantado. Pena não estar lá para me ver…

Deitou a cabeça sobre a secretária, com os braços a servirem de almofada.

Gwen amava o pai. Ele tinha-a criado, quase, sozinho. Tinha ajuda dos avós, que ficavam com ela quando tinha que trabalhar até mais tarde no Ministério. Era de loucos. Entendia o que ele sofrera com a perda de Agnes, sua mãe, mas depois disso afogou-se no trabalho só para manter a mente ocupada e para não se lembrar que tinha uma filha em casa, à sua espera. Uma filha de três anos que precisava do pai.

Nunca o censurou por isso, nunca. Mas, por vezes, questionava-se se o pai queria mesmo ficar com ela. Sabia que lhe doía sempre que olhava para a filha, devido às características inconfundíveis com a mãe. Era doloroso lembrar que tinha perdido a mulher que mais amava e, ao mesmo tempo, vê-la sempre ali, à sua frente.

Suspirou. Directas dão nisto. Pensamentos dolorosos que invadem a nossa mente. Lembranças de coisas que queremos esquecer, ou fazemos para tal.

Gwen fechou os olhos. Finalmente, o sono começara a instalar-se. Poucos segundos depois, adormecera.

- Gwen! Gwen! Gwen, acorda! Vais chegar atrasada para o comboio se não te levantares agora.

O pai de Gwen batia à porta suavemente, mas o suficiente para acordar a rapariga. Esta abriu os olhos devagar e esfregou-os.

- Já vou, estou só a acabar de me vestir…

Levantou-se e bocejou. Espreguiçou-se e sentiu uma pequena dormência nas costas. Tinha dito ao pai para não adormecer no sofá que lhe poderia doer as costas, mas ela, jovem como era, podia dormir numa cadeira, toda torta, que lhe fazia um bem doido. Pois bem, não fez.

- Porque é que não me avisaste para ir para a cama, Jinx? – Perguntou à coruja, que inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado. – Oh, desculpa, onde estão as minhas maneiras, bom dia.

Gwen sorriu para a coruja e dirigiu-se ao armário, de onde tirou umas calças de ganga e uma camisola lavada.

Depois de pentear o cabelo, desceu até à cozinha, onde encontrou o seu pai já a tomar o café da manhã e a ler o jornal, que deixara pendente na mesma noite. Agora, parecia mais novo, uma boa noite de sono, ou quase boa, dava-lhe esse aspecto.

- Estou pronta para ir! Vamos! – Dizia ela, com entusiasmo gravado na voz.

- Já lavaste os dentes?

- Sim, pai.

- A cara?

- Também, pai.

- Arrumaste tudo?

- Sim.

- Já me deste um beijo de bons dias?

- Ainda não.

- Então, estás à espera do quê? Que os Muggles comecem a voar?

Ela riu e deu um abraço forte ao pai, seguido de um pequeno beijo na bochecha. Ele posou a caneca com café na bancada da cozinha, tirou a varinha do bolso e fez um movimento rápido e curto, sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

A caneca começara a levitar, juntamente com uma esponja já ensaboada, que esfregava a peça de cozinha.

Fechou o jornal e meteu-o debaixo do braço.

- Tens o teu bilhete, Gwen? – Perguntou, olhando para a filha.

- Tenho. Está aqui. – Tirou o bilhete do bolso das calças de ganga e mostrou-o ao pai, que acenou com a cabeça. – Sabes, estou desejosa por começar a usar magia aqui em casa.

- Porquê? Pensei que gostasses de fazer as coisas por ti mesma. – Ele deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

- E gosto. Mas de vez em quando à alguém que consegue desarrumar tudo tão bem e tão depressa que as minhas mãos sozinhas não conseguem dar conta do recado. – Ela deixou escapar uma pequena risada.

- Isso foi alguma indirecta, senhora Gwendoline? – O pai olhava-a com os olhos semi-cerrados, como se estivesse a ameaçar.

- Claro que não, senhor meu pai. Eu acho que foi bem directa.

Ambos riram. Era bom começar as manhãs desta maneira. O senhor, dirigiu-se ao vestiário e vestiu a capa dourada, enquanto Gwen foi ao quarto buscar o malão e a gaiola de Jinx.

- Queres ir pelo Pó de Flu ou pela maneira tradicional Muggle? – Perguntou o pai, ao entrar de novo na cozinha.

- Eu duvido que em King's Cross haja alguma lareira, pai. Acho melhor irmos pela maneira tradicional. Assim não aparecemos cheios de fuligem, não é?

- Tu é que escolheste, filha. Agora, vamos lá, antes que percas o comboio e eu receba uma coruja do Dumbledore.

- Oh, tu gostavas de receber uma coruja do Dumbledore, não gostavas pai? – Gwen abriu a porta e saiu, seguida pelo pai.

Este fechou a porta com um feitiço e guardou a varinha no bolso da capa, seguindo a filha.

- Claro que gostava. Sobretudo, se fosse para dizer que a minha filha é a rapariga mais inteligente da escola inteira. Superando, até, aquela sangue de lama, Granger.

- Pai! Essas coisas não se dizem! Não digas mal da Hermione, ela é uma excelente pessoa e bastante inteligente! E não te esqueças que a Annabelle também veio de uma família de Muggles, por isso cuidado com a língua! Eu não quero que ofendas a minha melhor amiga. – Repreendeu-o drasticamente.

Como é que o seu pai se atrevera a chamar a alguém 'sangue de lama'? Só os Slytherin é que chamavam isso aos feiticeiros que vinham de famílias não mágicas. Aos olhos de Gwen, todos eram iguais! Mesmo que viessem de uma família sem qualquer feiticeiro. Isso não lhe importava! A sua melhor amiga também vinha de uma família não mágica e era uma das melhores do seu ano. Gwen estava orgulhosa disso.

Graças a Deus que o caminho desde a sua casa até King's Cross era curto. Apenas tinha que andar uns quarteirões e já lá estava.

Quando chegaram a uma rua pouco movimentada com imensas cabines telefónicas vermelhas, as típicas cabines que aparecem nos postais de Londres, o seu pai parou e voltou-se para ela.

- Então, as coisas funcionam assim: eu espero que me envies uma coruja todas as semanas, quero saber todo o teu desenvolvimento na escola. Se precisares de alguma coisa, não hesites em enviar a Jinx. Porta-te bem e não dês problemas aos professores, sim?

- Pai, eu já não sou propriamente uma criança, sabes? E este também não é o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Acho que consigo aguentar-me bem. – Sorriu.

- Eu sei, mas tu serás sempre a minha bebé, por mais foleiro que possa parecer. – Tomou o rosto da filha com as duas mãos e plantou-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa. – Não te esqueças, se pr…

- Se precisar de alguma coisa eu envio a Jinx. Sim, pai, já disseste.

- Eu até te acompanhava à estação, mas já estou atrasado. Desculpa, Gwen. Quando chegares envia uma coruja a dizer que chegaste bem e com todos os membros.

- Pai!

- Pronto, pronto, desculpa. São preocupações de pai. Quando fores mãe, vais perceber. Agora, tenho de ir. Adeus. Adoro-te!

E nisto, meteu-se dentro da primeira cabine telefónica que encontrou.

Gwen observou o pai até ele entrar. Quando tinha a certeza de que ele já não iria sair, pegou na sua mala gigante, com rodinhas, e andou até à estação, com a gaiola de Jinx na outra.

Quão estranho seria uma rapariga de apenas dezassete anos andar no meio de Londres com uma coruja? Nada de estranho, nada fora do vulgar. Os londrinos pareciam já estar acostumados a que no primeiro dia de Setembro vários jovens corressem para a estação de King's Cross com enormes e gaiolas, com corujas lá dentro!

Ao chegar à entrada da estação foi buscar um carrinho de metal e meteu as coisas, arrumadas. Empurrou-o e entrou na estação, propriamente dita, onde foi apanhada por uma onda de pessoas. Tentou não chocar com as pessoas que se metiam à frente do carrinho, mas lá havia uma e outra que não escapavam à fúria descontrolada da peça de metal com rodas!

Ora bem, plataforma 6…plataforma 7…plataforma…8…ah! Lá está! Plataforma 9! E…lá estava ele, com o seu ar arrogante.

Gwen estacou ao vê-lo. O rapaz alto e magro e parecia estar á espera de alguém. O cabelo loiro desviado para um lado e levemente desarrumado.

Ela estava a poucos metros dele. Talvez precisasse de alguma coisa ou poderia estar perdido. Perdido? Sim, pois. Como se ele não repetisse esta espécie de ritual à seis anos!

Estava completamente vestido de preto, parecia que tinha vindo directamente de um funeral, assentava-lhe os traços rígidos do rosto. Parecia inquieto, nervoso. Gwen conseguia ver que ele não parava de olhar para todas as direcções e parecia, ligeiramente, assustadiço.

'_É melhor perguntar-lhe se precisa de alguma coisa'_, pensou ela, para consigo.

Empurrou o _trolley_ e quando ia para abrir a boca, ele simplesmente correu para a parede, desaparecendo no meio das plataformas 9 e 10.

- Gwen! Gwen!

Ela ainda tinha os olhos postos na parede de tijolo, quando ouviu alguém chamá-la. Bem, quando chegasse ao comboio teria tempo para lhe perguntar se estava tudo bem. Ao virar-se, para a direcção da voz que a chamava, nem precisava de a ver, pois já sabia quem era.

- Belle! Tinha tantas saudades tuas! – Gwen sorriu e estendeu os braços na direcção de Belle.

Annabelle Stevens. A sua melhor amiga desde que entrara para Hogwarts. Sempre tivera dificuldade em dar-se bem com as outras pessoas, mas Annabelle era totalmente diferente. O cabelo negro como o carvão e liso, caia-lhe até aos ombros e pouco mais. Os olhos azuis, cor do oceano, estavam ligeiramente tapados pela franja recta dela. Branca como a neve. Claro que só podia ser uma Ravenclaw, a equipa conhecida por ter os mais belos e inteligentes da escola.

Belle, como Gwen lhe costumava chamar, chegou o mais rápido que pôde ao abraço da amiga, deixando o carrinho de ferro a poucos metros dela.

- Oh, Gwen, também tive muitas saudades tuas. É uma pena que o Ministério da Magia tenha interceptado todas as corujas fora de Inglaterra. Mas eu conto-te tudo sobre as minhas férias em França, quando estivermos no comboio.

Belle deixou escapar um sorriso encantador, que deixaria qualquer rapaz de rastos. Olhando para o relógio, na parede na parede da plataforma 8, a morena apressou-se a pôr as mãos no carrinho.

- Eu quero saber tudo. – Gwen sorriu e fez o mesmo que ela, empurrando o carrinho contra o meio da plataforma 9 e 10, desaparecendo.

- Quando cheguei a Paris, foi fantástico, eram todos bastante amigáveis. – Belle começou a correr em direcção à parede, enquanto falava das suas incríveis férias. – E depois, conheci um rapaz tão, mas tão giro! – Começou a correr, o mais que conseguia, e atravessou a parede.

Na estação e King's Cross, os muggles não se preocupavam com escolas de feitiçaria, corujas, carros voadores, departamentos com segredos, nem nada dessas coisas. Isso era o que se contava às crianças quando elas não queriam comer os vegetais ou a sopa, 'se não comes isto vem aí a bruxa para te levar'. Era bastante eficaz.

O relógio deu as 11h00 em ponto. O Hogwart's Express partira.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado, por favor, deixa review! 33<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

O comboio apitou, sinal que já estava de partida. Os estudantes que ainda estavam na plataforma apressaram-se a despedir-se dos familiares. Alguns 'porta-te bem'; 'se precisares de alguma coisa, envia a coruja' ou, até mesmo, 'espero que não fiques de castigo senão ficas sem a tua vassoura!' podiam ser ouvidos a sair da boca das mães mais galinhas.

Gwen deixou o carrinho, com os seus pertences junto ao vagão de carga, para que os ajudantes pudessem arrumá-los. Conseguia ouvir Belle falar das suas magníficas férias em Paris, como tinha conhecido este rapaz simplesmente maravilhoso, com um sotaque de deixar qualquer rapariga maravilhada.

- Que tal contares-me tudo isso lá dentro? Assim, mais ninguém ouve. – Gwen deu um pequeno sorriso de lado e puxou a amiga pelo braço, para dentro do comboio.

- Se calhar, tens razão. Vê se encontras algum compartimento vazio. É que não me apetece nada estar a aturar os miúdos do primeiro ano. Eles nasceram já assim tão irritantes ou são treinados? Nem os meus primos são assim!

Annabelle tinha nascido numa família muggle, uma família completamente normal. Bem, isto é, depende da definição da palavra 'normal' de cada um. Pronto, Annabelle tinha nascido numa família de não-mágicos. Aos dez anos, quando recebeu pela primeira vez a sua carta de Hogwarts, dizendo que tinham um lugar à espera dela, os seus pais entraram em choque! Como seria ter uma feiticeira na família? Mas, depois de algum tempo e muito chá, concordaram e, de boa vontade foram com ela até Diagon-Al. O que é certo é que demoraram imenso tempo para lá chegar.

Ela era filha única, por isso sempre fora muito mimada, os pais davam-lhe sempre o que ela queria. Mas, Belle, nunca se tornara daquelas raparigas que se gabam que têm tudo e do melhor. Apenas se gabava algumas vezes, uma gabarolice saudável, como Gwen costumava dizer. Apesar de não ter irmãos, tinha primos mais novos, por isso, já deveria estar habituada àquela confusão toda.

- Belle, encontrei um compartimento livre! Anda lá! – Gwen entrou num compartimento, no terceiro vagão, e sentou-se logo à janela. – Que saudades que tinha deste comboio, de ir para Hogwarts!

Belle sorriu e sentou-se à frente dela, cruzando as pernas.

- Eu também tenho saudades de Hogwarts. Mas, sabes, os meus pais não queriam que eu voltasse este ano. – A morena enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco preto.

- O quê? Porquê? – Por sua vez, Gwen, ajeitou-se no seu assento e inclinou a cabeça na direcção da amiga. – Por causa do que aconteceu no Ministério?

- Sim, os meus pais acham que Hogwarts já não é seguro. Sabes o que aconteceu com o Ollivander, certo?

Gwen assentiu com a cabeça.

Um dia, o seu pai tinha chegado do trabalho bastante revoltado. Só depois de se ter acalmado é que lhe explicou o que acontecera. Devoradores da Morte, três deles, tinham atacado e raptado o Ollivander, o velho fabricante de varinhas. Quando, Gwen foi comprar algum do material em falta para o seu ano escolar em Hogwarts, pôde ser como a loja tinha sido destruída e como a rua tinha ficado sombria. Tão sombria e triste que a única coisa que animava aquilo tudo era a loja de partidas dos gémeos Weasley.

- Mas, como é que os teus pais podem pensar que Hogwarts já não é seguro? O nosso director é o feiticeiro mais poderoso de todos os tempos. Tenho a certeza que Dumbledore nunca deixaria que nada de mau acontecesse aos seus alunos.

- Eu sei disso, aliás, eu sei muito bem disso. Mas, Gwen… - Belle inclinou-se a cabeça na mesma direcção que a amiga, murmurando. – Enquanto, Dumbledore está cada vez mais velho, o Quem-Nós-Sabemos está a ficar cada vez mais forte e a juntar mais seguidores. Tu sabes o que aconteceu quando os Devoradores da Morte raptaram o Ollivander?

Gwen deixou-se ficar a olhar para a amiga.

Sabia, claro que sabia. O seu pai tinha-lhe contado tudo. Ao que parece os raptores tinham partido os cabos de uma ponte sobre o rio Tamisa. Felizmente, ninguém se tinha magoado. Apenas ficaram em estado de choque.

- Sei. O meu pai contou-me isso tudo E, também me contou, que o Ministério está a ter grandes problemas. – Suspirou. – Só espero que tudo acabe bem e depressa.

Nesse momento, a porta do compartimento abriu-se revelando uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos-claros, presos num rabo-de-cavalo.

- Importam-se que me junte a vocês? – A rapariga sorriu.

- Alexis! Há quanto tempo que não te punha a vista em cima! Como tens passado? Anda lá, senta-te aqui ao meu lado. – Belle ficou em êxtase com a chegada de Alexis.

Alexis Cooper, uma rapariga dos Hufflepuff, tinha uns olhos azuis acinzentados lindos. O cabelo castanho claro, quase loiro, preso no pequeno rabo-de-cavalo dava-lhe uma aparência infantil, tal como a sua estatura baixa. Vestia uns simples _jeans_ e uma camisola de manga curta amarela, com um casaco branco. Sentou-se ao lado de Belle.

- Espero não estar a interromper nada. – Disse Alexis, olhando para as caras de ambas as raparigas. – Se quiserem posso ir embora e voltar noutra altura, não há problema. – Com isto, já se preparava para se levantar.

- Nada disso, nada disso! Tens de ficar! – Belle puxou-a, fazendo-a cair de rabo no assento. – Fiquei tanto tempo sem te ver e agora ias embora? Nem pensar! Conta-nos como foram as tuas férias, e não é um pedido.

Gwen apenas ria da situação. A morena era uma personagem e tanto. Sempre energética, devia funcionar a pilhas, de bom humor e sempre com algo a dizer. Se chegar um dia e Annabelle não tiver nada para dizer, quer dizer que é o fim do mundo!

As três ficaram entretidas a conversar sobre o que tinham feito nas férias, nem tinham reparado que já passava da hora do almoço. Quando repararam, Gwen ofereceu-se para ir ter com a senhora do carrinho de doces, enquanto elas ficariam no compartimento a pôr mais alguma conversa em dia.

- Eu volto já. – Disse ela, saindo do compartimento e fechando a porta atrás de si.

O corredor estava apinhado de gente. Pessoas a conversar, outras a mostrar as novas partidas que compraram na loja dos gémeos Weasley, outras simplesmente a olhar para a paisagem que ia passando à medida que o comboio andava.

- Com licença…com licença…

Gwen nunca fora muito de se dar com as pessoas e, sempre que falava, falava num tom baixo. Abriu caminho, dificilmente, por entre a multidão.

- Quibbler. Quibbler. Quibbler?

Enquanto abria caminho por entre os estudantes, ouvia a voz de Luna Lovegood. Conseguia distingui-la de todas as outras. Não sabia bem ao certo porquê, mas gostava do tom de voz dela. Transmitia um certo sentimento de calma e, ao mesmo tempo, de extravagância.

- Oh, olá, Gwen. Quibbler?

A aluna que todos achavam ser demasiado estranha andava pelo corredor a distribuir a revista. Vestida de uma maneira, que muitos achariam estranha (o que é que não é estranho nela?), mas que Gwen achou, apenas, engraçada. O simples casaco cor-de-rosa claro, uma saia escura com alguns folhos e uns _collants_ azuis. Qual era o mal? Ah, se calhar, eram os óculos ridículos que ela usava. Mas nem os tinha postos. O cabelo loiro oxigenado e comprido, preso num rabo-de-cavalo, a cair pelo seu ombro esquerdo, ficava-lhe mesmo bem.

- Olá, Luna. Sim, se faz favor. – Gwen sorriu e recebeu um exemplar da revista, com as teorias mais excêntricas que alguma vez lera na sua vida.

Deu uma vista de olhos à capa e, quando ia abrir a boca para perguntar o que eram aqueles animais, criaturas…coisas, mas Luna fora mais rápida.

- São criaturas invisíveis, que voam à volta dos teus ouvidos e faz com que o teu cérebro fique baralhado.

E, sem mais demoras, viu Luna afastar-se, anunciando a Quibbler aos outros alunos no corredor e nos compartimentos.

Ela era uma rapariga fora do normal, tinha que admitir.

Voltando à sua tarefa inicial, comprar qualquer coisa para ela e as suas amigas comerem. Tinha de encontrar a senhora que conduzia o carrinho dos doces. Andou até passar para o outro vagão. Para sua surpresa, o rapaz que vira na plataforma, vestido todo de preto, estava de pé, a arrumar algumas malas, na parte de cima do assento.

Era a sua oportunidade de perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas, mal avançou um passo, tudo se tornou escuro. Uma nuvem de pó negro encheu a carruagem, de uma ponta à outra.

Um dos miudinhos do primeiro ou do segundo tinha feito uma partida. Não os censurava, estar ali durante tanto tempo não era para ninguém. Assim que o fumo se desvaneceu, avançou até ao pé do rapaz, que agora estava sentado de costas para ela.

- D-Desculpa..? – Gwen deu uma pequena palmadinha no ombro dele. Como odiava que a sua timidez levasse a melhor de si, em momentos como este.

Mal ele se virou, arrependeu-se de ter ido ali.

O rapaz com o qual ela estava preocupada era, nem mais nem menos que, Draco Malfoy. Deveria ter adivinhado. Cabelo loiro, muito penteado, pele pálida, vestido de preto e muito alto. Como é que ela não percebera antes? Mas, o que está feito, feito está.

- Quem és tu? O que é que queres?

Gwen não conseguia tirar os olhos dos olhos dele. Tão cinzentos, tão tempestuosos, tão bonitos, tão…tristes.

- E-Eu…eu… - Ela mal conseguia falar, aqueles olhos estavam a sugá-la.

- T-t-tu… - O rapaz imitou-a.

Gwen engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, enrolando o exemplar da Quibbler que tinhas nas mãos, com o nervosismo.

- E-eu queria saber se estava tudo bem? Se precisavas de algumas coisa. – Colocou uma mecha de cabelo castanho-claro atrás da orelha. – Eu vi-te na plataforma e p-parecias um pouco nervoso.

O silêncio reinou, por momentos, mas, depois, o riso ecoou por toda a carruagem. Draco, a rapariga e o rapaz que estavam à frente dele começaram a rir-se às gargalhadas da cara de Gwen. Ela, por sua vez, corou. Corou de vergonha. Ela já devia saber. Falar com Draco Malfoy, o rapaz mais arrogante e nariz empinado que alguma vez andara em Hogwarts, tirando o seu pai, Lucius Malfoy.

- Ouve, rapariguinha, deixa o Draco em paz, sim? Ele tem mais que fazer do que te responder. – A rapariga de cabelo curto, respondeu, com um ar superior. – Agora, vai-te lá embora, sim? Vai, vai.

Mandou-a embora, como se ela fosse algum animal. Os Slytherin não eram conhecidos pela hospitalidade, mas também não fazia mal nenhum serem um pouco mais simpáticos.

- Claro. Com licença. – Gwen afrouxou o aperto da revista e seguiu caminho para o outro vagão.

O que é se tinha passado ali? Ela não gostava de ser rebaixada, mas também não gostava de criar confusões. Fechou a porta, atrás de si e foi tentar encontrar a senhora do carrinho dos doces.

Quando finalmente a encontrou, viu que o carrinho já estava um pouco vazio. Mas viu, também, que ainda tinha algumas coisas que as amigas e ela própria gostavam. Pediu três queques de abóbora, seis sapos de chocolate, uma caixa dos Feijões de todos os Sabores da Bertie & Bots e três pacotes de sumo de abóbora.

- Vais conseguir comer isto tudo sozinha, querida? – Perguntou a senhora anafada, passando os queques para as mãos de Gwen, que deixou escapar uma pequena gargalhada.

- Não é tudo para mim. Mas há alguém que tem um apetite de leão. – Gwen sorriu e pagou 5 knuts de bronze.

Gwen suspirou e afastou-se da senhora, voltando para o seu vagão e compartimento. Quando lá chegou, não viu as suas amigas do costume, mas sim Draco Malfoy. Deixou cair as coisas no meio do chão e começou logo a apanhá-las. Enquanto as apanhava, viu um par de sapatos brilhantes na sua frente.

- Desculpa, não queria perturbar-te. – Disse ela.

Com os doces já no seu colo, levantou-se e encarou-o.

- Estás triste. – Disse ela, sem pensar antes.

Draco olhava-a com arrogância, mas sobretudo com o mesmo olhar triste que vira quando ele estava com os amigos, companheiros, Slytherin. Ele deu mais um passo e ela prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos, com medo que ele lhe fizesse alguma coisa de mal, deixando escapar um pequeno sobressalto.

Mas, abriu logo os olhos, assim que sentiu a respiração dele a encontrar-se com a pele em redor do seu ouvido. O bafo quente não contrastava com as feições dele.

- Não te metas. – Disse ele simplesmente.

Os olhos esverdeados de Gwen arregalaram-se. Agora, que ele dizia algo assim, ela queria saber em que é que não se podia meter. A curiosidade levaria a melhor dela.

- No quê? – Murmurou ela.

O loiro desenhou um pequeno sorriso, arrogante e, ao mesmo tempo, sedutor.

- É melhor mudares de roupa. Estamos a chegar a Hogwarts. – E com isto, ele desapereceu, atravessando a porta por o outro vagão.

Gwen estava atónita com o que acabara de acontecer. O próprio Draco Malfoy, veio ter com ela e falou com ela. Não que fosse uma daquelas fãs incondicionais, mas isto era mesmo estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, excitante!

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali a pensar e a olhar para a porta, por onde ele saíra. Mas, quando voltou assim, as amigas estavam a olhar para ela com um ar confuso.

- Gwen, estás bem? – Perguntou Belle, com um ar preocupado.

- Ah…s-sim, estou bem. – Gwen sorriu. – É melhor irmos vestirmo-nos. Estamos quase a chegar a Hogwarts.

Com isto, entrou logo no compartimento, seguida pelas amigas, fechou a porta e puxou o pequeno cortinado.

Já vestidas, com os uniformes negros e com o símbolo das respectivas equipas ao peito, as três amigas saíram do vagão. Alexis foi ter com algumas colegas de equipa, despedindo-se de Gwen e de Belle.

- Vai andando, Belle. Eu acho que me esqueci de uma coisa lá dentro. – Disse Gwen, numa tentativa de despachar a amiga.

- Está bem, mas não te demores. – Belle foi a correr para a carruagem, puxada por animais invisíveis.

Gwen viu a amiga desaparecer por entre a multidão e, assim que a deixou de ver, encostou-se a um poste de iluminação. Não vira Malfoy a sair do comboio e queria perguntar-lhe o que tinha sido aquilo, que acontecera. Não queria sair dali, sem uma resposta. Esperou, esperou e esperou, mas ele não saía. Se calhar, já o tinha feito e ela nem tinha notado.

Suspirou, de forma derrotista, e, quando já estava pronta para ir embora, ouviu passos. Ao olhar para o vagão, viu-o, no seu fato preto, a descer os degraus e saltando para o chão. Já restava pouca gente, na plataforma, estava quase vazia.

Foi quando ele olhou para ela, que o gelo parecia tomar conta do seu corpo. Mas, isso, não impediu de sentir o coração a bater mais depressa. Ele olhou para ela, por momentos, e, depois, foi em direcção às carroças. Gwen seguiu-o.

Depois de algum tempo a seguir e a ser seguido, Draco e Gwen pararam.

- O que é que tu queres? – Perguntou Draco, virando-se para ela.

- E-eu…bem, eu…

- Ouve, eu não tenho tempo, nem paciência, nem o que quer que seja para estar a perder contigo! – Já se virando para ir embora, ele parou com as palavras dela.

- Eu só quero dizer que, se precisares de alguma coisa…podes falar comigo! – Gwen levou as mãos junto ao peito e baixou, ligeiramente, a cabeça.

Sentia-se tão embaraçada! Sobretudo, por estar a dizer aquilo à pessoa em questão. Mas, a sua mãe educara-a assim. Sempre preocupada com os outros e com o bem dos outros, sobrepondo-se ao dela.

- O quê? – A voz dele parecia, totalmente, incrédula. – O que é que acabaste de dizer? – Ele aproximou-se.

- Eu es-estou aqui para te ajudar, no que for preciso. – Gwen continuava sem conseguir olhar directamente para Draco.

O silêncio reinou, por momentos. Até que Malfoy deixou escapar um sorriso, um sorriso típico de quem tinha acabado de inventar o melhor e maior plano à face da Terra.

- No que for preciso? – Perguntou, só para ter a certeza.

- Sim, no que precisares. – Ela levantou um pouco a cabeça.

- Óptimo. A partir de agora, sempre que eu te chamar, tu vens, sempre que eu te mandar fazer alguma coisa, tu fazes. Percebeste? – Sorriu ele.

A conversa já se estava a desviar um pouco do rumo que Gwen pretendera.

- Alto lá! Eu não vou ser um cachorrinho, sempre atrás de ti! – E, ela revelara-se. – Disse isto porque parecias triste, ainda pareces. Não era para ser tua escrava!

- Oh, tarde demais. Agora, vêm! – Malfoy começou a caminhar em direcção à carruagem. – Sem discussão!

Gwen já tinha a boca aberta e o dedo espetado no ar para começar a reclamar, mas baixou-o.

- Eu só ia dizer que estás sujo na cara. – A rapariga logo o apanhou e começou a andar um pouco mais à frente dele.

- Primeira coisa que tens de saber se me queres ajudar: nunca andes à minha frente! – Acelerando um pouco mais o passo, Malfoy ultrapassou-a.

Gwen suspirou e escondeu um sorriso. Olhando, agora, para ele, parecia ser uma criança. Deixou-o andar à frente dela e subir à carruagem primeiro que ela, mesmo a contra vontade.

- Eu não disse que podias vir na mesma carruagem que eu. – Dissera ele, emburrado.

- Bem, vendo que já não havia mais carruagens, teve de ser. – Ela dera de ombros, com o mesmo sorriso.

- Como queiras. – O loiro cruzou os braços à frente do peito e virou a cabeça para o lado contrário de Gwen.

- Continuas sujo. – Gwen apontou para a bochecha dele.

- Então, limpa-me.

Não foi preciso ele ter dito mais que uma vez. Logo, sentiu os dedos finos e quentes da rapariga a tocarem da sua bochecha. Uma batida do seu coração tinha falhado. Isto, não podia ser bom sinal, não podia mesmo!

- Já está? – Perguntou-lhe, assim que sentiu a cara fria.

- Sim. – Gwen observou o sujo nos dedos dela. – Feriste-te?

- Porquê? – Perguntou, sem olhar para ela.

- É sangue.

Draco hesitou em responder. Pois, aquele Potter…muito gostava ele de ouvir a conversa dos outros.

- Cortei-me.

E sem mais conversas, a viagem para o castelo de Hogwarts aconteceu. Ambos a olharem para direcções diferentes. Quando chegaram à entrada do castelo, toda a bagagem estava exposta. Draco e Gwen saltaram da carruagem e caminharam até ela.

Para surpresa de ambos, do meio da bagagem, estava Mr Filch, com a sua gata Miss Norris. Aquela gata causava arrepios a todos os estudantes de magia, com aquele olhar intenso. Parecia que lhes via a alma. Mr Filch estava com as habituais roupas esfarrapadas e velhas, que sempre usara, e a segurar a vulgar lanterna acima da cabeça.

- O que é isto? Uma bengala? – Perguntou Mr Filch, ao tirar uma bengala toda trabalhada e com um cabo esculpido em marfim, de uma das malas.

Draco apressou-se a tirá-la das mãos sujas do homem.

- Isso não é uma bengala! É um auxiliar de caminhada! – Esclareceu Malfoy.

Gwen não conseguiu evitar uma pequena gargalhada, escondendo-a com a manga do casaco negro.

- Nomes?

Ambos os estudantes se viraram para a direcção da voz, encontrando o pequeno Professor Flitwick, com uma pena e uma lista nas mãos. O professor tinha um fato preto e usava os óculos dourados do costume.

- Mas, professor, você sabe quem nós somos. – Disse Gwen, tentando não se baixar para falar com ele.

- Tem de ser, menina Wilkinson. Nomes? – Perguntou, novamente.

- Hm…está bem. Gwendoline Wilkinson.

O professor Flitwick escrevinhara alguma coisa na lista e voltou a olhar para os dois estudantes. Malfoy não conseguiu conter o riso e desmanchou-se a rir.

- Quem é que se chama 'Gwendoline'? – Rindo desalmadamente.

- Quem é que se chama 'Draco'? – Ripostara ele, fazendo logo com que ele parasse de rir.

- Essa não teve piada. – Apontou-lhe o dedo. Virou-se de novo para o professor. – Draco Malfoy. – Dissera ele num tom para que todos ouvissem.

O professor de encantamentos voltou à sua lista e voltou a escrevinhar alguma coisa.

- Tenham um bom ano.

Dando costas aos seus dois alunos, voltou-se para o enorme portão, colocando um feitiço protector.

Um novo ano em Hogwarts, tinha começado.


End file.
